


Lunchtime on the Enterprise

by turante



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Kirk is being paranoid again.





	Lunchtime on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to March 2004's weekly challenge: **paranoia** on [trek100]().

Kirk eyed his plate, perplexed, then raised his head and glared at his doctor. “Why the hell do I have to do this?”

McCoy patted him on the shoulder and left him there.

“I’m not fat.” He said, to noone in particular. “I’m just… well-built.” He looked down at his round waist and took a deep breath.

Maybe McCoy was right. Maybe he really was getting old, and yes, fat too.

Or perhaps he was just being paranoid again.

He stabbed the lettuce and crunched it, wishing he could have dessert, but he was sure Spock was spying on him.


End file.
